It is well known that injuries sustained in aircraft crashes or so-called “hard landings” can result in serious injury and/or death to the occupants. For example, when an aircraft such as a helicopter experiences power reduction and/or loss and lands, significant forces are transmitted to the passengers and crew. Research has shown that spinal injuries can be expected when forces exceed 9.5 Gs which results in 2500 lbs of spinal loading. In addition, to injuries sustained in aircraft, spinal injuries can occur in vehicles when the ride is bumpy such as motor/speed boats, race cars, all-terrain vehicles, military ground vehicles (humvees and tanks), farm and construction equipment as well as gravitationally based amusement park rides. The foregoing spinal injuries can collectively be referred to as “impact injuries”. Proper seat design can help protect the occupants by attenuating impact acceleration thereby decreasing the injury producing forces. One way to achieve this goal is to extend the duration of the impact pulse, thus reducing the peak acceleration to safe levels.
When the spine suffers an impact injury, the injured party may become permanently or temporarily disabled to varying degrees, but the economic losses to the employer can also be great. For example, a helicopter or jet pilot represents a multi-million dollar investment when all of the training costs and experience are considered. In response to the foregoing, some attempts have been made to improve existing seating. These systems rely on foams and crushable materials for comfort, but provide only a minimum level of protection from impact energy. Even the advanced foams utilize the foam properties as the only means of protecting the occupant. These advanced foams are expensive and provide only a minor improvement in energy dissipation and, in fact, studies have shown that when foam cushioning “bottoms out” the body is exposed to dynamic overshoot and the potential for spinal injury actually increases. In view of the foregoing, it would be of great commercial value to provide a means of reducing impact injuries to the spine.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide cushioning device that overcomes the above noted problems associated with the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning device that minimizes impact injuries by dissipating impact energy before it is transmitted to the human body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning device that improves the survival rate of persons involved in aircraft crashes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning device that is re-useable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning device that reduces loading on the spine.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning device that is relatively inexpensive and easy to install.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a cushioning device that does not bottom out upon impact.